Silver Bells and Automail
by OrpheumZero
Summary: Ed and Al head back to Resembool to spend Christmas with Winry and her grandmother. Unfortunately an oversight by Ed has him braving the elements on a last minute effort. Please Read & Review! And Happy Holidays to each and every person!


Silvers bells and automail

The last in my little series of Christmas-y stories (which started with a Legacy of Kain story, followed by a GTA short, and a One Piece tale). I was having some trouble trying to come up with a decent plot device, but I think fans will enjoy this. This doesn't really take place at any specific time, so don't worry if things don't quite fit into overall continuity.

"Big brother, look!" A hollow, metallic voice said with wonder, drawing the attention of a golden eyed blonde as he snapped awake, looking out the window of the train to see the snow that was slowly burying the familiar countryside of Resembool under a heavy blanket of white.

"It's been a long time since we've seen snow like that, right Al?" Ed commented with a grin to the large suit of armor that was his younger brother.

"Uh huh. That was some time ago." Al said, nodding his head, the helmet making a clanking noise as it shifted up and down. The two had received a call from their childhood friend, Winry, imploring them to come and spend Christmas with her and granny Pinako. Of course, Ed was a little reluctant to come home without any new leads on how to restore his and Al's bodies, but he was well aware of the earful he'd get from Winry if he tried to weasel his way out of coming home.

"So, what did you get for Winry, brother?" Al asked, bringing Ed back to his sense, and causing him to shudder with a terrible realization.

"Uh... I.. um..." The young alchemist mumbled, laughing nervously as he tried to maintain his 'confident older sibling' look. But Alphonse could sense the desperation.

"Ed, you didn't forget, did you?" He asked, making Ed flinch at the sound of his name. All it took was the mention of his own name to make Ed feel guilty of any wrong doing his brother had caught him doing.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that? You're crazy Al!" Ed ran off the sentence in under a second while casually scratching the tip of his nose.

"You know it's the least you could do since you never write or call her unless it's to get your automail fixed." Alphonse said, trying to be sincere and less condescending.

"Yea yea..." Ed mumbled, slumping back in his seat as the train conductor announced the arrival time. After departing from the train, the Elric brothers stood at the station, watching the snow fall all around them.

"It's beautiful." Al murmured, awestruck, yet at the same time saddened by the fact he couldn't feel the flakes that landed on his cold, metal arms.

"Why don't you head over to Pinako's ahead of me?.... I'm gonna go and have a little walk." Ed broke the silence, looking around as if expecting something.

"Ok, big brother. Just remember to get something nice!" Al said, charging ahead as he finished the sentence to avoid getting booted in the back by Ed. As Alphonse trudged down the road towards the Rockbell house, Ed turned and darted towards the market, hoping to high heavens that a store would still be open. But a patch of ice caught him off guard and Ed found himself skidding towards a small cart. The crash could be heard in the blistery winds as the cart broke and fell on the boy, and a small crowd gathered to see an old man grasping his head and fuming.

"Hey! You stupid little runt, why don't you watch where you're going?!" The man said, running a hand through his thinning hair. Ed exploded from under the debris, somehow reaching a good five feet of air as he flailed around.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PINT SIZED PEBBLE?!" Ed bellowed with rage, only to then hear the old man laugh with a toothy grin.

"Oh, it's you Ed. Thought I recognized you." The man said. Ed blinked, then immediately recalled the old man from several years back, he used to sell some of the best oranges Ed and Al had ever tasted.

"Hey, gramps... sorry about the cart." Ed mumbled, looking guilty.

"Ah, it's no problem, the ice can be tricky. So, what brings you 'round here? It's been a while since I've seen you boys." The old man said with another hearty laugh. Ed scratched his head, uttering a forced laugh.

"I was trying to find a shop so I could... uh..." Ed began.

"Say no more, if you take the corner, there's a small shop with all kinds of great stuff." The old man jerked a thumb over his shoulder. Ed nodded, but stopped just as he almost ran past the cart owner.

"Hmm?" The old man was about to say something when Ed clapped his hands and pressed them to the shattered cart, and in a blinding flash it was restored to perfect form. At least it appeared to be, until the old man noticed the unsettling demonic shaped crests that made up each corner. But before the owner could turn and utter his disapproval, Ed was already turning the corner, his red coat flapping behind him. Just as the cart owner said, a shop with the sign "Connie's shop"

"Welcome!" A sweet and gentle voice greeted Edward. A young woman, probably no more than a few years older than him stood behind a counter. She had medium length brown hair, tied back in a ponytail and wore a set of brown slacks with a blue shirt. Her warm and inviting smile blended with the friendly nature of the store. All around Ed could see various figurines, dolls and other assorted antiquities.

"Yea... I'm looking for something my friend might like..." Ed began, blushing slightly as he tried not to make it clear it was for Winry. But the woman seemed to catch on and smiled knowingly.

"I think I may have just the right gift for you." She said, turning away and disappearing behind a shelf. A moment passed, then she returned, carrying a gleaming silver figurine. It stood no more than maybe 5 inches, with three beaded strands for hanging, while the figure itself resembled a cobbled doll made of scrap with a bell attached to it's feet. Ed was amazed by the detail, and somehow felt reminded of little trinkets Winry occasionally made with her scrap. Without a second thought, Ed nodded and the shop keep placed the figurine into a box with soft paper.

"Thanks." Ed said as he handed over the proper amount of cenz and then headed for the door.

"I'm sure she'll love it." The woman said with a grin, which made Ed's face glow, and turned to see her giggling softly. The grey sky was getting darker, and Ed knew he had to hurry before he ran out of light. Yet it seemed like the elements conspired against the boy, the winds becoming a howl that blew flaky crystals at his face.

"Dammit!" Ed grunted as he blinked as his vision was heavily impaired by the dense storm. Already the roads that had been manageable were now treacherous and cumbersome. Ed's feet sank into ankle deep snow, slowing his progression immeasurably. Soon he could barely make out the distant sight of house, it's windows gleaming with golden light from within. But as Ed made another step, his right foot twisted out from under him as it slipped on another ice patch.

"GAH!" Ed fumbled, arms flailing as he fell heavily on his side, the box crushing beneath him.

"Oh shit!" Ed scrambled up, inspecting the box despite the nipping cold on his left hand. It looked alright, but an unsettling light chinking noise made him shudder with uncertainty. But he knew there wasn't time to mull over the possible damage, and pressed on towards the house which was still a good trek from where he fell.

The Rockbell house shook violently as the holler of a certain blonde mechanic thundered dangerously.

"He forget to get me a present?!" Winry stood before a cowering Alphonse, who tried to appear small before the girl.

"I-I-I didn't say that, he just wanted to go for a walk!" Al tried to play his part, but knew he couldn't hide a thing from Winry, not ever.

"Well he'd better be ready to run when I see him!" She roared, feeling hurt that Edward had neglected to get her a gift. There were times she just couldn't wrap her head around his seemingly selfish and distant attitude. Just then the door opened and a gust of cold wind sent goose bumps all over her smooth skin.

"Aha, come to face your maker, eh?" Winry rounded the corner and saw Ed, looking pale and exhausted, his hair a mess of melted snow and ice. He had a small box clutched in his right hand, and he breathing haggardly like he had just climbed a mountain.

"Ed!" Winry said with a worried look, forgetting about her anger. Alphonse entered the room and immediately gasped as he saw his brother.

"Big brother!" The younger Elric said, his armor body clanging as it hurried over to Edward, who slouched against the door.

"Al, go tell Grandma to set up some soup and tea, quickly!" Winry pointed towards the kitchen.

"Right!" And with that Al quickly trotted off while Winry guided Ed to the nearby couch and sat him down.

"You look like hell." She muttered quietly as she tugged off Ed's soaked coat and laid it over a nearby chair, not sure if she should be upset or more worried. But when she failed to hear a response, she looked up to see the small box being held out in front of her.

"Merry Christmas." Ed choked up the words, still shivering from the cold. Winry frowned, worrying about the automail possibly affecting his bare flesh, but accepted the gift without further delay. Carefully opening it, she shook it gently to dislodged a broken figurine. The bell was no longer attached, instead tumbling out of the box separately. The antenna like strand of hair on Ed's hair stood rigid as he saw this, and a deep look of fear crawled upon his face.

"I'm so sorry, Winry, honest! I slipped on some ice on my way here and I couldn't see where I was going and I promise I'll try to fix it with my alchemy, I..." Ed began, shielding his face for the impending outburst, but none came. Lowering his hand, Ed saw Winry place the broken figure on a table and turn to face him with a gentle look.

"It's ok, Ed. I'm just glad you're ok. Besides, it's the thought that counts, not the overall condition or presentation of the gift." She said, moving closer until she was standing right before him. Ed closed his eyes, still fearing a possible lashing, but instead felt a something touch his lips. Opening his eyes, he say Winry pulling back slightly to flash a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas, Ed." She said.

THE END.

Took me a bit longer than I thought (of course I was getting distracted by some funny threads on a website __0) but I think it finally came together pretty well. I was having some trouble trying to get the general ides of what to have happen and was pretty much making it up at the start, but I think the last couple of parts when Ed makes his way home came along quite nicely. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed my little parade of Christmas stories, even if you don't celebrate the holiday, I hope you liked it. ^__^

To yous and yours, have a safe and enjoyable happy holiday!


End file.
